


House of Cards

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...not sure where this came from. It's...different.
> 
> Originally posted 11-5-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your house of cards is about to fall  
The foundation upon which it was built, faulty  
Built on lies, deceit, blood, and death  
Your kingdom will soon be in ruins

You preside over the lunatic parade  
The jester becomes the king  
A mockery of sanity is what you offer  
A dead man’s party wrapped up as a masquerade

The battlefield is still now  
A mass grave for those foolish enough to follow  
This is your dream, lit by the harsh light of day  
Remember your brethren

For they will be waiting for you  


-30-


End file.
